


The Constellation of Orion

by Greenlady, Jen Hall (Greenlady)



Series: Twenty/Twenty [14]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Greenlady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Jen%20Hall
Summary: Starsky kisses it better.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Series: Twenty/Twenty [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Constellation of Orion

‘Hey! You alive there?’

Hutch grumbled out a semi response. ‘Muphuma.’

‘Great,’ said Starsky. ‘Sure you don’t want…?’

‘No,’ said Hutch. ‘I’ve said no ten times, Starsk. Stop….’

‘Stop babying you. Got it.’ Starsky came and sat down beside Hutch to join him in staring at the wall. ‘That’s a fascinating wall, Babe. Look at that crack! There, see? You follow the line and it looks like Trump’s profile.’

‘Yuck. Did you have to?’

‘Sorry.’ Starsky swung his legs around to straddle Hutch’s lap. Hutch struggled for a moment, trying to fight off the comfort offered. Hutch rarely attempted to reject Starsky’s love, and the realization of how truly depressed his partner had become was troubling. 

But Hutch relaxed and rested his head on Starsky’s shoulder. ‘It hurts,’ he said.

‘Your eye?’

‘My eye. My hand. My heart. What are we doing in this surreal landscape? How did we get here, without even noticing we were on this journey?’

‘I don’t know, Blintz. But at least we’re together. Hold still.’ Starsky gently kissed Hutch’s eye, that was turning the colours of the rainbow in record time. Then he took Hutch’s hand, and gently kissed each knuckle in turn. ‘Better?’

‘Yeah, strangely enough.’

‘What’s so strange about it?’

‘If kisses had such power to cure pain….’

‘Ah, but they do.’ He kissed each of Hutch’s eyes until they closed, and he felt his love relax. ‘We’re together,’ he said again. 

‘What if one of us gets the virus and doesn’t survive? I never wanted to know what it must have felt like back when AIDS was killing so many gay men.’

‘Me neither.’

‘And now they’re blaming this on gay people, too. It’s ludicrous.’

‘I know.’

‘It makes me so angry.’

‘I know. Look, Hutch, let’s go outside and look at the stars. We can see a few of them, here in LA.’ Starsky grabbed Hutch’s hand and pulled him to his feet. ‘Come on, ya’ big lug.’

‘You calling me fat?’

He dragged Hutch out into the yard and pointed up at the sky. ‘There! That’s a nice constellation. What’s it called again?’

‘Orion. The Hunter. The Warrior. See? He has a sword.’

‘Hmmm. Yes. A sword.’

‘Starsky! All you think about….’

‘Sex isn’t all I think about, but it’s something worthwhile to think about. When stupid people feel it’s their right to hate and spew out ugly words…. Especially people who claim to be religious. So-called Pastors. So-called Rabbis.’

‘Okay, okay. Sex is worthwhile. It is. Later. Let’s just look at the stars for now, okay?’

‘Okay. Feel any better?’

‘A little. At least tomorrow we’ll be back to our regular shift, not arresting people for being at parties instead of at home where they belong.’

It was breaking up an illegal party that had resulted in Hutch’s black eye and bruised knuckles. They both preferred arresting murderers but calling them faggots and blaming the coronavirus on queers didn’t make them feel any sympathy for the party goers. Yeah, they’d been drunk, but still….

‘At least we’re at home where we belong,’ Starsky told him. ‘My Hunter. My Warrior. My Constellation of Orion.’ Starsky kissed Hutch’s beautiful mouth, long and deep. The world was going mad, and idiots were blaming gay people again, but for now, his love was in his arms, and that made up for everything. 


End file.
